Sheltered
by RainyRain123
Summary: Sosok itu tidak pernah pergi; dan Levi tidak pernah merasa sendiri. [au, light sci-fi] [for Levi Song Fest: day 3]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Shelter belongs to Porter Robinson and Madeon. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: au, light sci-fi. Dibuat untuk meramaikan_ _Levi Song Fest 2016: day 3 (electronic)_ _. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Sheltered**

[Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa bahagia]

* * *

Wajah itu lagi.

Terangkai dari ketiadaan. Terwujud lewat ingatan. Levi tidak pernah melihatnya dengan jelas. Kadang hanya berupa tangan semu yang menyentuh wajahnya, atau pelukan samar pada tubuhnya. Wajah itu—yang terbias sinar entah apa—hanya berupa siluet buram, gambaran piksel pecah dan mudah menguap bersama putih.

Dan Levi terbangun lagi.

* * *

"Jelas ini mimpi yang tinggi, sekalipun mungkin tidak mustahil."

Levi mendorong cangkir kopi setengah kosong di atas meja. Pikirannya melompat dari satu peristiwa acak ke peristiwa acak lain. "Kau menyetujuinya?"

Pria berjanggut abu-abu di depannya—yang beberapa tahun ini dia panggil profesor—membuang napas, keras. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tidak juga sebaliknya. Kau tahu sudah banyak orang jenius di dunia menggarap hal yang mustahil. Tapi, Levi, ini bahkan tidak pernah berhasil."

* * *

Gentanya menggaungkan gema.

Yang ada pada diri wanita itu hanya binar putih yang silau. Tajam. Kalau Levi tahu wujud asli cahaya, dia pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Di sini mereka tidak bicara. Hanya desis statis, bunyi lonceng dari tempat yang jauh, kadang musik yang dimainkan burung, atau gemerincing suara bintang.

Wanita itu masih sama. Berubah-ubah. Keberadaannya sendiri merupakan paradoks hasil pikiran Levi. Tanpa terlihat jelas, dia yakin wanita itu sedang tersenyum.

Ah, tapi dia juga kadang menangis.

* * *

"Maka, akan kubuat ini berhasil."

Satu keputusan. Final. Percuma dibayang-bayangi keraguan. Levi penat, Levi muak. Masih banyak bayang-bayang lain yang menunggunya melepaskan akal sehat.

"Kau seperti berkata akan membuat mesin waktu meski tahu seluruh jagat raya berjalan dalam satu garis lurus. Kau kacaukan satu komponen saja, seluruhnya akan berantakan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah transmisi sinyal-sinyal otak untuk diproyeksikan secara utuh lewat visual dan kinestetis."

"Seperti pesulap di luar sana? Telekinesis? Kuharap neurologi membuatmu tahu bahwa neurotransmiter otakmu hanya bisa bekerja di dalam tubuh."

"Lebih sederhana. Akan kudapatkan caranya. Aku hanya ingin kau mendukungku."

Denting cangkir terdengar konstan.

* * *

Telapak tangan yang indah namun penuh gurat itu terbuka, merentang lebar, mengundang Levi untuk menggenggam erat.

Begitu menyenangkan. Begitu ... tepat.

Levi dibawa berayun tinggi, menyapa langit, menangkap angin. Levi diajak merenangi lautan misteri. Tangan dari sosok wanita itu terus menunggunya tak peduli betapa lambat jalannya. Kenangan yang berasal dari manifestasi mimpi yang telah lama hilang, lepas dari celah jemari tangannya.

Kini tangan itu yang membawanya _pulang_.

* * *

"Biar kutebak. Dia ibumu."

Hanji Zoe mungkin bukan rekan yang sempurna . Tapi dia bersedia menyetir malam ini, menggantikan Levi dengan pikiran runyamnya, sambil menyetel lagu elektronik dari radio.

"Hei, Levi, kau tidur?"

"... Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku benar, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Benar juga, kau dari panti asuhan."

"Hm."

Hanji menghadirkan tawa kecil. "Lalu siapa, dong? Belahan jiwamu?"

"Berisik. Mati saja sana."

Hanji tertawa makin keras sebelum berhenti tiba-tiba. "Tapi, serius, Levi. Dia ibumu. Aku yakin. Kau ingin menciptakan alat yang bisa membuat manusia melihat isi pikirannya yang terdalam untuk itu, kan? Kau ingin melihat wajahnya, kan?"

Ibunya? Wanita yang tidak pernah bisa dia ingat selama hidup ini? Wujud dari segala emosi ganjil yang berdesir ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin, mata empat."

Hanji tidak segera menjawab. Berdendang, dia menyanyikan sepotong bait dari lagu yang mengudara di sekitar mereka, lalu menoleh.

"Karena seorang ibu selalu ingin melihat anaknya, bahkan jika waktu hidupnya sudah selesai."

* * *

Kali ini Levi diayun dengan lembut.

Dunia bukan benda padat di sini. Semua seputih dan sehalus kapas. Berkabut. Membuatnya mengantuk. Bahkan rantai yang menjadi tali ayunan terlihat samar. Hanya ada sosok wanita yang mengayun tubuhnya dari belakang, dalam gelombang putih memabukkan bernama mimpi.

Levi tidak mau terbangun lagi.

* * *

"Sederhananya; kau merakit _magnifier_ impuls—sebab gelombang otak kita harus mencapai angka yang sesuai supaya bisa dideteksi. Dari kabel ini, akan ditangkap gelombang dengan frekuensi tertinggi. Lalu dihantar ke prosesor yang ada di seberang ruangan, dan dimunculkan dalam gambaran tiga dimensi. Begitu maksudmu?"

Levi mengangguk sekali. Berbulan-bulan menyiapkan segalanya terlalu menguras tenaga. Percobaan gagal yang tak terhitung banyaknya, frustrasi yang menariknya sampai ke ujung limit. Sekarang dia butuh kopi—dan barangkali tidur seminggu penuh—bukannya wajah ingin tahu profesor beserta koleganya.

"Siapa yang kauinginkan jadi naracoba?"

Beberapa tangan mengacung. Juniornya di lab, rekan-rekan sesama insinyur, bahkan satu-dua sponsor yang membiayai proyek ini. Tidak satu pun dia lihat.

Sebab, dia sudah menyiapkan satu orang untuk hari ini.

"Aku sendiri."

* * *

Untuk waktu yang jauh dari kapasitas memori otaknya raih, Levi mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

Sosok itu tidak pernah pergi. Ada. Selalu di sana. Menunggu Levi terjaga. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan Levi tersesat, ketakutan, terbuang. Dia selalu ada bahkan di saat Levi tidak menyadarinya.

Sentuhan hangat yang dia terima di kening saat demam, dekap erat yang didapatnya ketika terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Suara yang selalu berkata, 'Tenang, ada aku. Aku akan melindungimu.'

Sebenanya, jauh di dalam hatinya, di sela pekat kelam yang hidup ini goreskan pada hidupnya, Levi tahu. Levi tahu.

Bahwa wanita ini adalah ibunya.

Yang menuntun tangannya, mengayun tubuhnya, menjaganya tidur, menina-bobokkan dirinya, mengajarinya bicara, berjalan, tertawa. Yang memarahinya, menangis untuknya, bangga padanya. Yang sanggup melakukan segala hal untuknya. Yang tidak pernah membiarkannya sendiri, merawatnya, hingga waktu yang diberikan telah usai.

Yang wajahnya telah lama hilang dari ingatan Levi.

* * *

Wajah itu lagi.

Levi membuka mata. Suara statis mesin yang bekerja tidak sanggup melawan decak antusias koleganya di luar, yang memantau lewat sekat kaca. Kabel yang tersambung di kepalanya bergerak ketika dia berdiri, memandang ruang depan tempat hologram tiga dimensi sedang menyusun warna, memberinya hasil dari gabungan ingatan samar.

Wajah itu.

Terangkai dari ketiadaan. Terwujud lewat ingatan. Levi tidak pernah melihatnya dengan jelas hingga kini.

Kabut putih yang membayangi hilang sudah. Levi menatap wajah yang teduh, tersenyum meski hidup telah menaklukkannya. Rambutnya serupa dengan milik Levi, namun lebih panjang dan indah. Mewujud dari mimpi masa lampau, melintasi hukum waktu, untuk sampai di hadapan Levi.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa bahagia.

* * *

.

 _a/n: ini dikerjakan di antara ujian dan baru diedit sekarang. jadi mohon maaf saya gak sempat cari tahu lebih lanjut konsep mesin di sini T_T jika ada kekeliruan mohon diberitahu, ya, mungkin bakal dibahas kapan-kapan. oh, dan ada kontradiksi di sini jika pembaca cukup jeli, hehe. selamat hari ibu dan terima kasih panitia serta pembaca!_


End file.
